Pocky Tease
by Stripes93
Summary: Studying for psychology makes for boredom and a hungry Prussian. Sakura decides to teach her girlfriend that studying can be entertaining as well as fill a hungry stomach. -Nyotalia!Prussia and Japan-


"...chen...Julchen!" The Prussian jumped with a start as she heard her name. Looking to the side, she spotted her girlfriend with a text book in her lap, looking to her expectantly. "Well?"

"Uh...42?" The silver haired girl replied, not even remembering what they were supposed to be studying.

"That would be correct if we weren't studying psychology." The Japanese girl said, moving a lock of black hair behind her ear. "You must pay attention, Julchen. We have a test on Friday."

"But psychology is boring!" Julchen groaned, laying on her back, her silver hair splaying around her head. "And I'm hungry." Sakura sighed and shut the large text book closed, setting it near her on the bed.

"Fine, we'll get something to eat. But afterward, we need to study." She relented, getting off the bed.

"Sweet! Food!" The taller girl jumped off the bed in one fluid motion, practically racing out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. "So what do you have to eat here?" She asked, opening the fridge to examine the contents.

"My nii-chan just made onigiri. And..." Reaching up on her tip-toes, the short girl opened the cupboard before pulling out a box of strawberry pocky. "Pocky."

"Pocky! Gimme!" Nearly tackling the Asian, Julchen ran for the pocky, only to run into the counter as she moved.

"I have a good way for you to study, Julchen." Sitting up on the counter, the black haired girl opened the box and pulled out a stick of pocky, waving it in front of her. "Now then, who is the father of psychology?" She asked.

"Uh...Wilhelm..."

"Wilhelm...?"

"...Bunt?" The silverette finally replied.

"Wilhelm Wundt," Sakura corrected, breaking the pocky in half and handed one half to her.

"Wundt, got it." Julchen said, munching happily on the sweet treat.

"Next question: What are the first three stages of life?"

"Uh...oral...anal...and," Biting her lip, Julchen used her fingers to name the ones she knew. "Phallic! It's phallic! Now give me pocky!"

"No. We're going to do a bit of conditioning. When I feel like it, I'll give you pocky. It will make you want to get the answer even more since you won't always be getting the pocky. And every time you get a question wrong, I get the pocky."

"Aw! No fair!" The Prussian pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"This is how psychology works, Julchen." Sakura smiled, pulling out a new piece of pocky. "Next question. Who is the father of developmental psychology and where is he from?"

"Uhm...he's from Switzerland! And his name is...John-"

"No, Jean Piaget." Sakura said, nibbling on the confection while the Prussian whinned.

"Give me another question! Come on! I can get the next one!"

"Okay," Taking a moment to think of a new question, the Japanese girl swung her legs gently. "The three men who created Gestalt."

"Kohler, Koffka, and...Wertheimer." Julchen smiled, holding out her hand for the treat.

"Good," Sakura handed her the pocky, giggling gently at the happy squeak she made.

"You know, this is a really good method you got here." Julchen said, licking her lips as she finished off the snack.

"Thank you, I-" The Japanese girl cut herself off as the Prussian moved herself between her legs, smiling up at her. "J-Julchen," She stuttered.

"Every good teacher deserves a treat themselves, don't you think." Julchen said, leaning her face in.

"Uh-uh...y-yes," She could feel her cheeks redden as the Prussian pushed their lips together gently. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut, a small smile lifting her lips up.

"Thanks for the pocky!" Julchen then pulled back, grabbing the box of treats and ran off, laughing her signature 'kesesese'.

"Julchen!" Sakura called after her, jumping from the counter and chased after the girl. "Julchen come back! That's my last box of pocky! Julchen! This isn't how conditioning works!"

"Oh yes it is!" The silver haired girl called back. "This is Beilschmidt conditioning! You tease me with pocky, your pocky gets stolen! The lesson: don't tease hungry Prussian's with pocky!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm surprised with myself. I haven't put this up yet! I wrote this for my friend about a week ago and I swore I had put it up. Anyways! My first yuri staring Fem!Japan and Fem!Prussia! PruPan seems to be my friends favorite Hetalia couple and I am happy to oblige to write things for her because I enjoy this couple as well. Hope you all liked it! ~Ciao! Love Stripes_


End file.
